


Like a Bitch in Heat

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ramsay chases the smell, the taste like a hound after a bitch in heat.





	Like a Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Ramsay opens her with eager albeit rough fingers. The salty odor is better than a feast, better than a brothel full of whores. For her maidenhead is intact and he chases the odor, the taste like a hound after a bitch in heat. Sansa braces her hands against his shoulders as if that could stop him or slow him down. 

The first taste is salty with a thick, warm wetness. He drags his tongue over her lips, seeking more. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, gripping him tighter and tighter with each drag of his tongue. 

He wants more.


End file.
